Fighter of Dimensions
by Bratchan
Summary: The sequel to Fighter of Time. Link is back in Hyrule as if nothing ever happened... Was it all just a dream or is he missing time and its ticking away till more people die. Follow Link and Navi as they race against time trying to figure out what happened
1. Prologue: Memories Lost

This is the sequel to Fighter of Time. It will explain what happen Link along with why he ended up back at home. This will NOT make sense if you did not read the last one. So please go enjoy Fighter of Time. I hope if you enjoyed the last one you will like this one as well… I couldn't leave you all hanging without know what happened.

;: comments feed the mind! Please comment.. crit I been working on trying to get it so it reads a bit smoother. So enjoy.

Link and Navi are copyrighted by Nintendo. Other characaters are copyrighted to me Brat.

**--**

**Fighter of Dimensions**

Prologue: Memories Lost

--

Some people believe memories can be erased completely. Others say memories are imprinted and can never be totally erased; believing that there's always something that can trigger those lost memories' return and if not; the person starts to find the path them-self for they believe erased memories leave an empty cavity in the mind that causes one to search for answers to fill the void.

--

--

5 Hours Earlier

--

--

Bullets dug into the flesh of the devil ripping through him as he advanced swiftly towards the group of soldiers. His heart thumped faster in anticipation as he got close to his target. He could feel his body being torn apart piece by piece as it slowed down. Celtic swung his fist hard, slamming into the Commander's face; giving it everything he had left in him.

Autum watched in horror as Celtic plunged into the flood of bullets. Her heart sinking down further and further with every shot that ripped into his flesh. The bullets amply butchering him with every step he took. She gawked at him as he landed the punch on the Commander. The sound of bones cracking could be heard.

Celtic felt his body fall under him. He slammed into the ground as bullets continued to impact his body. He closed his eyes from the pain that drenched his being as he was shot over and over again. He looked over at Autum as she stared pain-stricken at this carnage happening in front of her. Finally the assault 

ended. Celtic weakly murmured something in her native tongue, though he slaughtered what he was trying to say. He then let out a weak moan as his body went limp in front of her.

Autum stared heart shaken at his lifeless body. Her heart at that moment felt like it shattered into a million pieces and fell out onto the ground in front of her. She had been able to interpret what he was trying to say. She didn't know why it hurt so badly for she didn't have feelings for him yet here her heart was in shambles. Maybe it was because someone _did _love her and was willing to sacrifice themselves for her.

Eznik looked in disbelief at Celtic's body. It was ravaged and laid within a pool of its own blood. Eznik closed his eyes as he inhaled a sigh; holding in his grief. Celtic was an idiot, running into a group of armed dimensional police officers that way. And what was worse the devil's sacrifice was in total vain. Eznik looked over to the alleyway where Link had run off.

A couple of police officers were carrying Link's unconscious body out of the alley. It seemed they easily captured the teen, with little effort at all. The officers walked over to Celtic's body and dropped Link's body on the ground next to him.

Autum was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the thud. She stared down at Link. It was all over; no one left to come save them. Autum curled over and closed her eyes. Her heart was gone; lying on the floor in front of her. And with her heart all she'd ever hoped or dreamed; gone. The expectation of her memories being returned to her; gone, hope that the innocent could escape; gone, the faith that justice would be served; gone, the belief that the good guys always win; gone…there was no fight left within her, her body useless… there was just nothing left. She was trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't show the government that it crushed her so completely. She wouldn't let them know there was nothing left in her.

Eznik looked at his sister. She finally broke, crumbled by the government she so fought against. He knew no words would help her. "Autum…" Eznik said quietly to her. He leaned up against her to show her that he was there for her.

The Commander walked up holding his broken jaw. He glared down at Celtic's lifeless body. This pet of the government was disobedient and suffered the price: death. He kicked the dead body in a belated retaliation for his broken jaw and then he looked over at his soldiers. He pointed at the prisoners and the body.

--

Present

--

Two guards shoved the beaten and battered doctor into a cell. "We'll be back for you. Hopefully the pain from your wounds won't cause you to change your mind and decide to talk by the time we get back 

cause we have some mind-boggling things in store for you." spat one of the guards. "And torture is something we really enjoy." added the other guard with a nasty chuckle. The two guards then walked away; chatting as if this was just norm. Their laughter echoed down the dead silent prison hall.

Eznik stumbled over to the wall and slid down it. He held his hands over his bruised and bleeding face. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. The salt from his tears stung his wounds as he measured what was left of his endurance. He just didn't know if he could hold up his front against the police any longer.

Eznik looked up at the ceiling as he replayed in his mind the hours of interrogation. They beat him, yelled at him; belittled him and threatened him. Hell, they even drugged him but he held strong through it all, till now. At some point, they had told him that Link wouldn't be coming to rescue him as he was sent back to his dimension with no memory of anything. Eznik thought how truly that was a blessing for the young boy for it would be like none of this ever happened so he wouldn't have to suffer from it. But the thing that was tearing down his strength at this time was that they had informed him just before putting him in the cell that they had executed Autum. He had actually hoped they would use her against him for that would have bought them a little more time in hopes to come up with a plan. But that was not to be. His heart was swallowed by his stomach as he ached in his grief. His sister was gone; killed; dead!

Eznik knew he would soon join her. His body was dying and they were pushing it slowly past its limits. He just needed to hold out till then. He couldn't let his daughter suffer because he couldn't take the interrogations they were putting him through. He couldn't let his sister's death be the anchor to pull him down. He let out a wry chuckle as he thought 'Autum would never stand for that'. No, he had to stay strong though he felt he had no more strength within him. He had to prevail against this government for his daughter. He had to protect his daughter. He had to make this stand despite the very discouraging fact that he had to make this stand alone.

Eznik looked at the cell bars. He was so all alone in this. Autum was gone, the young teen and faerie he made friends with; gone, and the devil that fell in love with his sister; gone. They were all gone; he now stood alone against the government; alone against their torturous and unjust ways.

Eznik closed his eyes and started to speak quietly in his native language. He was praying for his sister; praying that the Goddess Nimue would watch over her soul. He knew Autum wasn't into their religion, but it was a way for him to comfort his heart and mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Time

Thank you for Comments!! I'll be trying to get these done as fast as I can! I hope you all enjoy this.

Contact:

Aim Bratthekitty

MSN: Bratchan-hotmail

--

**--**

**Fighter of Dimensions**

Chapter 1: Lost Time

--

--

Light knocking could be heard on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" A young man shouted as he rolled off of his bed; letting out a groan as he stretched. He rubbed his eyes as he walked through the dark house. He was wearing blue pants, but didn't have a shirt on. His brown long hair was braided in the back. It was rather messed up from him sleeping on it. He wondered who could be at the door at this time of night.

The young man in his 20's looked surprised at his two guests at the door. He scratched the back of his head as he commented "Well, I wasn't expecting you two to show. Well since you're here… come on in." He waved them in as he walked over to the counter and lit a couple of candles to light up the kitchen.

Link, with Navi in tow on his shoulder, followed the man into the room. Link walked up to the table, sitting down. "What are you talking about Ollin?" Navi questioned him. "Didn't you get our letter that said we would be here today or tomorrow? We made it today in hopes of getting _dinner_. Looks like you fell asleep and now are disorientated."

Ollin looked over his shoulder at the two. "Most people are in bed at this time of the evening, Navi. Besides it was three weeks ago you guys sent the letter that said you'd would be _here _today or tomorrow." He shook his head as he grabbed a couple of cups. His guess; they got distracted in their adventures and lost track of time. "But its fine, you two finally made it here, that all that matters." Ollin bid as he turned to the two.

Link and Navi were staring at him dumbstruck. What was he talking about? They had just sent the letter the day before and he's saying he got it three weeks ago? How is that possible? "Are you two ok??" Ollin questioned them. He could see by their expressions something was disturbing them.

"No way was it three weeks ago." Link spouted. He was trying to figure out what was going on. This wasn't right. Maybe Ollin was just messing with them since they woke him up. There was just no way it had been three weeks. Yeah, he had to be messing with them.

"Yes, it's been three weeks since I got your letter. I gave up on you. I figured you two just lost track of time on one of your little adventures." Ollin insisted with a smile trying to reassure them everything was ok. "It doesn't bother me that you're late. Really! I'm happy you finally made it."He set the cups on the table. He then walked over to the makeshift fridge. He pulled out a jug. He set it on the table as he sat down.

"Ollin, we were on our way here when we sent that letter. It doesn't take that long to get here. All we did was take a small break; for fishing and a nap." Navi explained. "No way has it been three weeks." She was just as confused at her blonde friend. Navi flew off of Link's shoulder and sat down on the table. "Doesn't make any sense at all, I doubt we could of slept for 3 weeks. There's just no way."

Ollin grabbed the jug filling the cups. He looked at Navi. "Are you _sure_ that you two didn't get side-tracked?" Ollin questioned them. By the looks of it they seemed to really believe that they were on their way here; so somewhere, somehow, from there to here they lost time.

Link let out a small disgruntled sigh as he picked up the glass and peered down at the water inside. "I know we didn't. We were fishing and laid down for a short nap. After the rest we headed here. We had sent the letter the day before from a nearby town. The walk from the lake is only a day's travel to here."

Ollin looked at the blonde and then to the faerie. He held the back of his head thinking. There had to be some logical reason why these two believe they lost three weeks. "I'll tell you what; tomorrow we'll head up to the lake see if there was something that might help explain what happened; maybe help jog your memory. If that doesn't work, we'll keep backtracking till we find something that you two remember." he offered as he let out a yawn. "I'm sure you'll find it was nothing more than a simple slip of mind."

Link nodded a little as he took a small drink. "That sounds good. We're sorry about waking you up so late in the evening. I guess our hours are off as well. We thought it was earlier." addressed the teen as he looked at the glass of water in his hand. "Yeah…dinnertime." chimed the faerie in a depressed pitch.

Link was still mind boggled by the fact there was three weeks missing in his and Navi's life. He felt like it had to be more than a slip of mind, one does not easily forget three weeks. A lot can happen in that period of time.

"It's fine." Ollin said trying to make this easier on the two. "Maybe you two should get some rest. You can take the spare room. If you want Link you can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in. They're in the drawer over there." he said as he got to his feet, stretching. "Try not to think about it too much. You will just end up stressing yourself. We'll no doubt find the answers tomorrow."

Navi watched Ollin put his cup in the sink. "You sure you don't mind doing this Ollin? I'm sure you have better things to do." she asked him in concern of already intruding on his sleep. Ollin shook his head. "I don't mind. You two helped me out a while ago, now I get a chance to return the favor." he stated as he walked up putting his hand on Link's shoulder trying to reassure him. "Just, rest on it." Ollin murmured as he let out a long yawn. "I'm sure it will come back to you… Well, I'm going to head back to bed. Don't stay up all night. You need to get your time back on track as well."

Navi watched Ollin head off to his room. She then looked up at Link who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"You think we will find something tomorrow?" Navi questioned Link. He was staring intensely at his glass of water. "Hey Link?? You there??" Navi asked as she flew up in his face; knocking on his forehead as if it was a door.

Link shook his head breaking his stare. "Er, sorry." he said quietly. He had a sickening feeling that he had forgotten something important that happened over that time. Just like when he had first woke up, he never could shake the feeling and now it seems that it has justification; three weeks of his life missing.

"Come on Link, Ollin's right, we should get some rest. I'm sure sleeping in a bed for once will help things out." Navi said as she flew up and landed on his shoulder. "So let's go! Tomorrow we can worry about the missing time." She looked over at Link. She didn't like how he was reacting to this. It reminded her too much of when he would have one of his flashbacks of his past lives.

Link stood up. He left the half-full glass of water on the table. He blew out a couple of the candles as he grabbed one using it to guide his way to the spare bedroom. Walking into the small room, Link set the candle on a small table.

Navi jumped off his shoulder and landed on the bed. "Finally, a nice soft bed." she giggled as she looked up at Link. He was removing his sword and belt. He then sat down on the bed quietly taking off his boots. Navi's ears drooped. He was a bit too quiet for her liking.

Link looked over at her. He knew that look she was giving him. He let out a sigh, taking off his hat. He dropped it on her. "I'll be fine Navi. I'm sure a good night's rest will do the trick." he lied. Blowing out the candle he then lay down on his back looking up at the ceiling.

Navi fought her way out of his hat. She then flew and landed on the pillow next to him. "Night, Link" she said softly. She curled up in a small ball; falling quickly to sleep. Link closed his eyes as he thought about the missing time. "Don't you feel the missing time?" he asked his little friend."Cause I've been feeling it since we first woke." He waited for her reply but there was only silence. Finally he looked over at her to find she was already fast asleep. He once again closed his eyes as he prayed that he could remember what happened in those weeks. He then drifted off.

--

--

Ollin let out a small yawn as he woke up. The sun was just starting to peek its way over the horizon. He grabbed a small black book off of his end table as he shuffled through a couple of other things on the table. Grabbing a small ink jar and a feather he got to his feet. He headed towards the kitchen so he could write down a few things he wanted to remember.

"Usually you sleep a lot later. You always seemed to enjoy sleeping on a bed, but here you are awake in the early hours." he spoke as he noticed the teen already sitting at the table. He walked over and dropped the book onto the table.

Link had his elbow on the table leaning his head against his hand as he seen Ollin walk up. He jumped a little when the book landed on the table. He watched Ollin as he then walked to the cabinet. He grabbed a cup out. "Bad dream?" Ollin questioned Link as he walked back over to the table. He sat down while studying the teen.

Link stared down at the table. "No dreams… just an empty blackness… I couldn't really sleep…I faded in and out of sleep all night." the teen sighed closing his eyes. Everything seemed so off. He was use to dreams, nightmares, but this emptiness was something else; he couldn't take.

Ollin grabbed the jug of water and poured himself some. "My mom use to tell me, dreams were a means to see. It could be of the past, present or future. If I remember what Navi told me correctly, you usually have rather vivid dreams." Ollin relayed as he leaned back in the chair; thinking. "When you woke up from your nap yesterday, did you have any dreams?"

Link shook his head as he grabbed his glass from the night before. "Nothing… just the same nothingness…" the teen replied. He was in distress. The feelings that were running through him were twisting his insides. It was as if his heart was crying out but to what he did not know.

Ollin looked away from the teen. To have no dreams was a bad omen, he believed. He had a bad feeling about what could be happening to his friend. "Why don't you go wash up? I'll start getting stuff together and we can head out soon." he suggested to the teen.

Getting up to his feet Link nodded a little. "You need me to do anything to help?" the distraught teen asked quietly. He didn't want to be a burden on his friend; he was use to coming to the rescue; not needing rescued. Still the teen's mind wasn't all there; it was lost in a heavy daze.

Taking a drink of his water Ollin shook his head… "There's nothing to worry about. Go get yourself washed up. After that go wake Navi up and hopefully I'll have everything together by then." replied Ollin wanting to make this as easy on his friend as possible. He opened the small book he had dropped onto the table; studying it as he glanced up at Link as he walked out of the room.

Ollin grabbed the feather out of the book. He flipped through the pages of hand written notes. His eyes traveled to the last paragraph. Taking his quill pen he started to add another entry into the black book. It was something he always wrote in to keep a record of his dreams.

'I remember walking down a dark grey hall. It looked to be of a dark iron, it was without a doubt something I haven't seen before. I walked down the hall, following a ticking sound. It sounded like a clock, but it slowed down with every loud tick it made; echoing eerily through the hallway. It was as if time was running out. Waking up, I was left was a sickening feeling as if this time was very precious and was indeed ticking away.'

Ollin read over what he wrote. He didn't like feeling he woke up with. Looking over where the teen had walked off, too; he wondered if it was just coincidence that he had this dream after the two showed up. Or was that time they lost something indeed very precious and it was time to find out what it was running out?

Ollin put the pen in the book shutting it. He didn't like the feel of time ticking away; if that was the case; he was wasting it right now. He headed to his room to get dressed. He knew that he needed to gather his things and get a couple of horses so they can head out as soon as possible.

Link splashed water on his face as his bangs hung over his face. "Why doesn't this feeling leave? It's as if someone stole my very soul from me." he thought as he looked into the bucket of water; watching the ripples that were created from the water dripping off of his bangs. He stared hard and deep hoping to cause his lost memory to resurface…as he tried to calm his mind.

"Link?" a small voice called him from behind. Navi was fluttering in the air, behind him, holding his hat. "Are you doing any better?" she questioned her friend. Navi studied his face as he looked at her. By his face she could tell he had a restless sleep and his body language spelled out how he was feeling.

Link grabbed a small towel, drying his face. The teen took his hat from the faerie. He put his hat on, fixing it in place as he brushed his bangs out of his face. He avoided eye contact with Navi. He was dealing with feelings that seemed to consume him; he didn't want to have to deal with her reactions to such, too.

Navi flew up and landed on his shoulder as he headed out of the room. She started to hum quietly as she watched the ground pass below. She glanced at Link who was off in his own world. She let out a whimper. "You wanna talk Link?" she asked hoping to relieve some of his bothers.

Link shook his head as he walked into the spare bedroom. He walked up and grabbed his belt putting it on. The sickening feeling kept rushing through him and it felt as if his insides were crying. He was trying to keep his mind off it but it was hard to do. He grabbed the master sword and put it on. Link walked over to the bed and plopped onto it. He put his elbows on his knees, holding his head.

Navi watched her friend. She didn't understand, why didn't' she feel the same as him? Why wasn't that missing time tearing her apart? She was with him, right? They were both missing three weeks of their lives. The faerie stared at the ground. Did something happen in that missing time that affected him more than her? She started to question herself trying to figure out what was going on.

Light tapping brought the two back to reality. Ollin was standing at the door of the bedroom. He was studying the two. He had on a blue shirt with a brown tattered vest over it. His pants were black and they had some dark blue patches in it. He was wearing knee high boots and he had arm pads on his arms.

"Let's get going. The sooner we head back to where this all started, the faster we can get you feeling better." Ollin spoke as he waved the two to follow. He led them out of the house.

Outside waiting were two beautiful horses. One was brown with a white mane. The other horse was white and had brown spots on it. They both had saddles and bags on them. Ollin walked up to the white horse and brushed its face. "You know how to ride a horse, right?" he questioned Link.

Link looked at Ollin, he never rode a horse before, but he had in his old lives. He walked up slowly to the horse and started to pet it. "Never road one before, but can't be too hard." he said as he looked at Ollin trying to smile a little. The horse seemed familiar by looks; it looked a lot like the horse, Epona he had in his past lives.

Navi flew off of Link as he got onto the horse. Navi watched him as he settled on the horse and grabbed the reigns. He patted the horse on the neck gently to show her it was ok. The teen let out a long sigh trying to silence his mind. "What's her name?" he asked quietly.

Ollin climbed up onto his horse. "Her name is Epona, I had a feeling you would like her. She's named Epona for traditional purposes; to have a horse that the hero of Time would ride." he chuckled as he grabbed the reigns. "Don't fall off." he joked with the teen as turned the horse. "Let's go! Gidda up!" he shouted and his horse took off running.

Link watched Ollin. "Come on Epona" He kicked the sides of the horse to tell it to go. The horse took off running after Ollin. Link winced as the horse took off. It was the first time he was on a horse, he didn't' expect it to be like this.

Navi giggled as she flew behind the teen. He looked funny holding on for dear life to the reigns. She flew close after him. She knew it would be only a matter of time before they would be finding out what happened to those missing weeks and maybe then her friend would find peace.


	3. Chapter 2: Whats worth Fighting For

**Thank you for Reviews!! Ill try to keep the chapters coming out…. Class work has been attacking me. Also Im trying to start a webcomic as well, but We'll see how long that last. Enjoy the next chapter!!**

**Contact**

**MSN: Bratchan**

**AIM: Bratthekitty**

**--**

**Fighter of Dimensions**

Chapter 2: What's worth fighting for?

--

--

The doctor let out a small moan as he was hurtled into a metal chair. Peering back at the two guards who had slammed him into the chair, he knew what would be coming. Eznik closed his eyes as he heard the door slam shut. He knew what was going to happen, more interrogation. He was going to be drilled through a series of questions again and again. He only had a little time to try to clear his mind and pull up his strength.

His blue-webbed eyes moved towards the door as it opened again. He studied the woman with long black hair vigilantly as she walked into the room; trying to quickly size her up. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses so he could not see her eyes. What was a shame, he thought; since eyes reveal so much about a person. He studied the rest of her appearance. She seemed well-kept. No doubt educated. Her black tank top and black pants put forth the appearance of a rebellious self-righteousness and an arrogant grimness. She had chains over her pants, along with hand cuffs adding to this look. Just as he expected, they brought in a professional interrogator.

The woman looked to be in her late teens. She messed with the knob on the wall turning down the lights in the room. It was rather bright for her taste. Her metal boots clanged as she, with a very assured attitude, walked up to the doctor. She sat on the table in front of him.

The woman spoke as she opened up a file, skimming through it. "So you're the famous Doctor Eznik. Don't see what's so special." She let out a yawn as she dropped the file in front of him. "So are you in the mood to chat?"

"Depends on what we'll be chatting about. And before we start can I get some coffee and these handcuffs removed?" Eznik asked as he sat back looking the woman over still trying to size her up. This woman had a different approach, but he knew it would all lead to the same questions.

The woman looked him over as she then held out her hand towards him. Once he moved his hands up to her she unlocked the shackles. She let them drop to the table. The loud clunky thud rang thru the room. "As for the coffee, I doubt I could even get me a cup. It seems as if I pissed off a lot of people around here."

Eznik rubbed his wrist trying to get some feeling back in them as he closed his eyes trying to relax; he knew he needed to keep a calm mind. One small mistake could destroy everything he'd been trying so hard to protect.

"So do I get to know your name, since you already know mine? It would be the civil way to start things off. Also, is this just going to be another boring hour of your questioning me? Haven't you all figured out that isn't going to get you anywhere? I have nothing to say. And also… I'm curious as to what you did to piss off the people here? That is, if you don't mind sharing." Eznik questioned, he needed to know how she reacted to his comments.

"Well, you would think I was the one under interrogation with all these questions you're firing at me. But I don't mind, Doctor. If it makes you feel like you have a little control, fine. Call me Zinc if you want. As for boring old questions, yeah, I'm sure it will be the same. And as for what I did to piss everyone off, well I broke one of the guard's noses, but in my own defense…he _pissed _me off first." The woman responded confidently as she took off her sunglasses. She dropped them onto the table; blinking her eyes a few times, adjusting to the still overly-bright room to her.

She then studied Eznik with her pure white eyes. "So Eznik Rhea Hitaru…" She spoke as she hopped off the table. "Rhea… Isn't that the name of your younger sister…the _one_ who was said to be the reincarnation of the goddess Nimue?" Zinc trailed off as she studied his reaction to her questions. He had shut his eyes. It was hard to tell if he had tuned her out or not.

Zinc walked up resting her elbow on his head. "But then you're the _one_ who is said to have killed the goddess and why the Endovellicus species no longer accept outsiders. That's just a few of the reasons why your family _hates_ you, huh? And certainly not only your dead sisters but your live sisters and brothers hate you since you killed their mother. Not a very popular guy, are you Doctor? With a history like that, it was only a matter of time that you would end up here."

Zinc then slid her elbow down the back of his head and grabbed onto the back of his neck with her hand. She next slammed his head into the table. Eznik let out a weak cry as he reached up and held his head from the throbbing pain. "Just making sure you were listening. I don't like being ignored." she said as she walked in front of him. She bent down looking up at him.

"Like father like daughter, right?" Zinc spouted as she looked him over. Eznik was staring at the ground. He was trying to keep his thoughts straight. "Though it seems, Brat took it to an extreme measure. She went and killed hundreds of thousands of people. She would have been better off adopted by a _real_ father; _one _that would have loved her. Maybe _then_ she wouldn't have turned out to be a homicidal maniac." Zinc snapped at him.

Eznik closed his eyes. He stayed silent; it's all he could do. One wrong word spoken would be the end to it all. When he did speak he had to think clearly about it. He had to be sure that whatever he spoke could not be taken some other way and that he didn't accidently give out any imperative information. He refused to let himself mess up.

Zinc stood up. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to a taunt sitting position. "They were telling me that you are a hard one to crack. They can't use a mind reader on you because it could send you into a triple heart attack and then you would get out of this little game. They say that's exactly what you're hoping." She looked into his eyes as he opened them, glaring at her.

Zinc let go of the doctor's hair. "They don't think you can be cracked. But I say there is no such thing as one that can't be cracked. So let's see if my theory is correct….answer me this dear doctor… do you love your daughters?" She questioned him as she sat back on the table. Eznik was irritated that she even brought up this subject. How he felt about his daughters was none of their business. He sat there in silence; refusing to play her game.

Zinc studied his resistance as she then attested "Or are you going to sit there and be silent; not even able to admit your love for your daughters? Maybe that's because you're a repulsive, nasty pedophile who adopts children for your own sick needs. Perhaps that's what we really need to be investigating. I mean, isn't that why Brat went so crazy?"

Eznik closed his eyes. He would not be accused of such. "I love my daughters… I'm not some sick'o though that's probably what your parents were for why else would they let you join such a corrupt organization." he snapped at her. He didn't like this woman at all and he didn't like her bringing up his daughters or questioning his devotion to them.

Zinc ignored his comment as she studied him carefully. Eyes tell a lot about a person. She knew she had gotten to him. It was her heartless skill. "Well, see there… I gotcha talking. You just need the right leverage I told them …though it seems you're not going to talk nice. But then that's why they called on me. You think they play dirty… you haven't seen dirty yet Doctor."

Eznik studied Zinc nervously as she grabbed her sunglasses putting them back on. She had hit a nerve with him. He needed to pull himself back together. "You say you love your daughters. So, that means you will do anything for them, right?" Zinc quizzed as she glanced away from him. "_Including_, keeping your youngest from being put into child services for neglect?"

Eznik stared adamantly at her. "You keep Kali out of this!" he snapped at Zinc. "You have no right to…!" He was cut off by Zinc. "To do what… take your daughter away? The one you left unattended?" she snapped back at him. "The one that was suppose to be being watched by Autum today? Oh… yah that's right…your sister is dead, isn't she? Bad timing, I guess….but then Doctor…" she hesitated as she shook her head, clicking her tongue…"An assassin traitor to babysit your daughter… what kind of a father are you…huh…? You never have anytime for poor little Kali; you'll pawn her off on anyone it seems. And the poor little darling gets sent to person to person like she's nothing more than baggage."

As Zinc scrutinized Eznik, he held his tongue though she was digging deep into his own baggage. He tried to pull himself together. But he was tired and worn from this continuous torture and mental fatigue he had been putting up with for days now. And he had yet to fully deal with Autum's death. He had to pull up some strength from somewhere. He prayed to the Goddess Nimue to give him courage and strength.

"You'd think after winning custody of your little girl you would have been there for her the rest of your sad little life. Instead you go run off with your two adopted children, one; which is a murderer, a cold hearted killer!" she blared at him. Zinc was going for the small crack she had made in his barrier and she was striking it hard.

"I think Kali deserves a much better home and father than you. I'm sure she will be willing to rat you out along with your two adopted daughters because she's tired of never counting." Zinc spat at him. She was attacking him where it hurt the most; his children.

"Kali would never rat out them or me." Eznik said coldly to Zinc. "Keep Kali and Gotenoo out of this." he said sternly. He didn't want his other two daughters to suffer because he refused to rat one out. Were they really that desperate for this information to threaten his other children? "They have nothing to do with this." reiterated Eznik.

"Like you didn't know that the moment you helped your precious Brat; that your other two daughters would be on the line as well. You got them involved doctor; more so than you realize. Kali, she's on the other side of the mirror." She pointed at it with her thumb. "So she gets to hear that you love Brat more than her and because you won't rat out Brat, she gets to go into child services. And she never will see any of her sisters, aunts or uncles ever again. She will be all alone in this cold cruel world. How she would have to believe that you don't care for her at all… if you let that happen."

Zinc hopped off the table, her metal boots let out a loud clinking echo in the silent room. "I would think wisely the words that come out of your mouth next Eznik." She spoke as she started to walk towards the door. "I would suggest you give up all the information on Brat unless you want to see Kali suffer. And she will suffer; you know she will. You've heard the rumors of child services and next, will be the other redhead, Gotenoo. Does blood run thicker than water in your family or not, Eznik? Brat, she's just water."

Eznik held his head as he heard the door slam shut. He didn't know what to do. He should have expected them to do something dirty and sick like this; attacking his children; threatening to take them away from him. He closed his eyes, his heart sinking. He couldn't let Kali and Gotenoo suffer. But then he couldn't let Brat suffer because he told the government everything he knew. How do you choose one child over another….it's not possible. A child is a child; and blood had nothing to do with this at all.

Zinc walked into the small room. Her eyes went to the young girl who was sitting in a chair. She was hugging her knees crying quietly. Zinc guessed it was from learning her Aunt Autum was dead. She walked up to the small girl. She was wearing purple shorts and a purple tank top. She had a couple of tattoos on her legs. She looked to be only eight years old, yet here she was in this mess.

The girl looked up at Zinc glaring at her. Her cyan-hair drooped over her tear-streamed face. Her blue-webbed eyes stared at Zinc with such hate; suffering along with all the others who the government wanted to suffer.

"You can go talk to your dad. Keep in mind… that it's going to be the last time you see him alive." Zinc spoke callously to the small girl as she watched the girl's reaction. She then walked over and sat in a chair looking back at the two way mirror at Eznik. She wasn't sure how this tactic would work.

Kali got off the chair and she walked up next to Zinc. "You're a bitch!" she snapped at Zinc kicking her in the shin. She then darted to the door where her father was. She rushed into the room running to her father.

Zinc winced holding her shin; spirited little child, she thought. She then looked at the window-mirror. The doctor was holding his daughter close. "Kali, I'm so sorry about everything." Eznik managed to say. He was trying to keep himself together. He wasn't sure if he could or not, anymore. The tears were wanting to fall but he knew with them would fall his strength. He had to stay strong; had to keep his wits about him in hopes to get them out of this mess.

Kali held onto him tight; crying. "W-why did they kill A-Autum??" she whimpered to him. She didn't understand what was going on completely. She knew it had something to do with Brat, but it didn't make sense why they would kill Autum for such.

Eznik closed his eyes holding her. "Autum pissed off the government. She use to work for them and she left. So she was considered a traitor and was dealt with." he said quietly to her. "It's just how the government is." He knew this could possibly be the last time he saw his daughter. He hugged her ever so tightly.

Kali buried her face into his chest; crying. She held him close; she didn't want to lose him too. She already lost her aunt and now she would be losing her father? The heartache tore the child apart. She held onto him tight; crying, while her heart pleaded for an answer to this madness.

Eznik eyes moved to the door. There were two guards standing there along with the insensitive interrogator, Zinc. She was looking so cold and heartless at the two of them. Eznik knew it was something that the dimensional government did to people, made them into unfeeling killers. They toss them into the police and say they are saving lives; making them believe their murders are justified and soon those people turn into heartless savage killers that take lives like it's nothing and think nothing more of it.

Eznik gently moved Kali back so he could look her in the face. He gave her a childish smile, trying to make it a little easier on her. "Kali, I need you to be strong for me. You also need to be strong for Autum. She wouldn't want you tearing yourself apart over her death. She would want you to be practicing your fighting skills." A couple of tears ran down his cheek. "Remember to smile, sweety. You have such a precious smile." He kissed her on the forehead and gave her one last hug.

Eznik closed his eyes as he kept every second of this close in his thoughts. This would be the last cherished moment he would have, seeing at least one of his daughters before he died. He moved close to her head and spoke softly in their native tongue. "I'm sorry for never being there for you all these years. You've been strong and I'm proud to be your father. Stay strong Kali."

Kali let out a small whimper as she felt one of the guards tug at her arm. She looked back at the guard as she snapped at him in another language. Eznik stared at Kali in surprise, he let out chuckled; his guess Autum had taught her some foul words.

"I love you Daddy!" Kali said to him as she rubbed her wet eyes. She looked at the guard and kicked him in the shin. "You deserved that!" she yelled. The guard didn't take too kindly to the child kicking him. He turned and hit her into the wall.

"KALI!!" Eznik shot to his feet. The other guard pulled out a gun and pointed it at Eznik."Sit down." The guard spoke angrily at the doctor. Eznik darted for Kali; he had to make sure that the guard didn't hurt her badly. She was only 8 years old and still fragile. Eznik let out a cry as the gun fired. Eznik fell to his knees next to Kali. He moved his hand to her neck to check her pulse.

Eznik let out a small sigh of relief. She was only knocked unconscious and it looked as if she would be fine. He brushed her bangs out of her face as he closed his eyes from the pain of where he had been shot. He glanced at his leg that was bleeding.

The metal clanging of Zincs boots got louder as she walked up to the guard that had just shot Eznik. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" spat Zinc as she rammed her elbow into the guard's face. "You don't use a gun unless I tell you, you can. You idiot!" The guard bent over in pain holding his bleeding nose. Zinc was pissed because the injury to Eznik could actually hinder their interrogation as he was already quite feeble. Besides she hated it when someone overstepped her authority.

The other guard quickly bent down and picked up the small child. He headed out of the room. The wounded guard nervously followed. Zinc then walked up to the doctor; her shoes clacking with every step. She bent down near him. "You have one last chance to keep Kali out of child services, along with keeping your other daughter safe as well."

Eznik held his hand on his wound. He looked up glaring at her. "My brothers and sisters may _hate_ me but as for Kali; it will be your death wish taking my daughter away from my family. My brothers and sisters wouldn't think twice about killing you as they take my daughter back. As for Gotenoo, I doubt you would even find her, the crew keeps good care of her and makes sure that bastards like you never get near her." the doctor said coldly.

Zinc smirked at him. "I was hoping you wouldn't agree to talk. Now your daughter gets to watch you die slowly and painfully by means of the mind reader we have set up for you. You have a day to think about it. Either your daughter suffers more after losing her aunt and then her father as she is escorted into child services until she's an adult **or…** she can go home with you. It's that simple and you get to decide her fate, _dad_."

She got to her feet. "It's all on your shoulders now. You can fantasize that your family will come to Kali's rescue and keep Gotenoo out of our grasps but in long run the government always gets what it wants. Just ask your sister Autum and the devil, Celtic. Oh, that's right…you can't…their dead; just like you will be tomorrow. Well, doctor… a couple of guards will be in here in a minute to drag you back to your cell. As for your daughter, she gets to spend the night in isolation; hopefully they cleaned the room before they put her in it." She smiled haughtily as she walked out of the room.

Eznik leaned back against the wall. Closing his eyes he let out a small cry of pain. His heart was ripped into pieces and now he had to decide one daughter over the other. Which one would he let suffer? Would he let Kali suffer by letting her watch him die or tell them about Brat. When they find her she would be nothing more than a lab rat for the government but Kali would be stuck in child services which is not a pretty picture either.

How did his life come down to this? Tears rushed down his face in all that he had to face including the death of his sister and her husband. This was more than he could take and here he was so all alone. Where are the gods and goddess's he so prayed to? Why had they forsaken him and his family? Is the government more powerful then they? He was shocked…as he had never thought badly of the god's before… no matter what. This was a bad omen.


	4. Chapter 3: Remembering

* * *

Sorry for slow updates!! School has ate my soul along with writers block! But i have been working hard now! So I hope you all enjoy.

**Fighter of Dimensions**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3: Remembering

Ollin hopped off his horse. He brushed the horse's neck to calm him some. He watched Link as he rode up next to him and halted his horse. Link seemed to easily learn how to ride Epona. Ollin looked back at his horse. "Well done, Rue." he said quietly to his horse as he watched the teen dismount his horse and stumble a bit.

Link looked at Epona as he regained his balance. He smiled at the horse and stroked her neck. "Thank you." he said to her. He glanced at Navi who sat on his shoulder. She was looking at the horse, studying it.

"I know you don't like to talk a lot, Link, but I need to know everything that happened once you woke up yesterday. As for you Navi, you like to talk _too_ much, so let Link have his turn." Ollin spoke as he looked around the area. Navi crossed her arms in front of her trying not to take offense at what Ollin just said about her; realizing the missing time was more important than her feelings at this time.

The group was back at the tree where Navi and Link had woken up from their nap the day before. The morning dew was still on the grass and the sun was finally over the horizon bringing light to the new day. It was a beautiful sight seeing the sun rise to its beauty.

Link nodded as he looked to Ollin. He walked over standing under the tree that he had laid beneath for his nap the day before. "This is where I woke up." the teen cited as he trailed off. His eyes moved towards the horizon. The feeling that someone should be coming over it ran through his mind; something similar to a déjà vu.

Ollin watched the teen. He looked off to where the teen's attention was. His eyes scanned the horizon looking for what the teen was looking at. "What do you see?" Ollin asked as he turned his attention to Link, wondering if he was on to something. "Do you recall something?" he asked Link, hoping for an accommodating answer.

Link shook his head out of the daze. "It feels like someone should be coming from over there." He pointed in the direction he was looking. "I feel their presence in my being but have no idea as of who or why." He couldn't explain the feeling; all he knew he was looking for someone to appear from over there.

Ollin listened to what he had to say and then started to walk off in the direction Link pointed. "Stay here." he instructed the two. Walking out away from the two, he turned around looking at them. He backed up trying to figure out just how far away he could go and still see the two. He stopped as he believed he had gone far enough.

Link watched as Ollin stopped. He stared at him as a rush of feelings ran through him. He could feel his heart starting to pound. He started to walk towards Ollin as if he was drawn to him. Abruptly, Link stopped; still looking at Ollin who stood across from him in the field. He felt numb.

Link next looked down at the ground where he stopped. His feet were in the dried blood Navi and he had commented about the day before on the way to Ollin's. He looked back up at Ollin on the horizon and just then a flash of memories began to flood his mind.

---------------------

"_Who do you think that is, Link?" Navi's small voice quivered as she spoke nervously as they looked at the man fully __clad in metallic deep blue armor. She studied the man's emotionless face. He was an oddity that sent chills through her. She had a bad feeling about this stranger. Something about him didn't sit well with her._

_Link shook his head, unable to answer his friend's question. It was the first time he had seen this man as well. He seemed ready to fight, Link determined as he studied the man's blade that was to his side. He then looked into the man's cold eyes._

"_You; I'm assuming are the Hero of Time. It is said that you be a great courageous fighter _and… **I**_ wish to challenge you. In return I have something to offer yo;, a way for you to get rid of the memories of the past that haunt you. That will be your prize should you win this little contest." The man spoke loudly but calmly to the two._

_Link looked curiously at the man. How did he know about what was going on in his mind? Who exactly was this stranger? "Who are you and how do you know about my memories?" Link questioned the man. _

"_You have no secrets, young man; your memories cry out whilst your eyes tell your story. And as far as who I am; that's not important. You only need know that I am here to offer you an end to your misery; either you take it or I leave. But I promise you this; this is your only chance in this lifetime to get rid of those memories." the man announced as he pulled out his blade and took a fighter's stance. "So fight or I leave; those are your options, Hero of Time."_

_A rush of ecstatic energy raced through the teen sending tingles through his system; a way to get out of the nightmare, the past of himself that haunts him. He pulled out his blade. "I'll fight." the blonde spoke up confidently. He glanced at Navi and nodded; signaling her to move. He didn't want her to get hurt in this fight._

"_L-link, are you sure this is good idea?" Navi asked him skeptically. Her eyes wandered over to the man. "You don't have to do this. We don't know enough about this man. How can we trust what he says?" She expressed in concern as she jumped off of his shoulder. _

_She didn't like this at all. Some man comes out of nowhere knowing about Link's memories and… that he's the Hero of Time. It seemed off; wrong. It seemed like an obvious set-up. She wished Link could see that but she knew he was enticed by the idea of being free of his memories. Though she could totally understand why Link would jump at such a chance to be free of his misery…still…it seemed too good to be true. How do they even know this man has that kind of power? Who knows what his true intentions are? And here Link jumped right onto the bait._

---------------

--------

"LINK!?" Navi shouted in his face. She waved her hand in front of him. She wasn't sure what was going on. She was worried about her friend. He had totally zoned out. She let out a small sigh of relief as he shook his head. "You ok?" she questioned him.

Link looked at her trying to figure out what was going on himself. His mind was still fuzzy; going in so many different directions; jumping from here to there. He bent down touching the bloodstained ground where he was standing. His mind was full of raw memories and his heart was cascaded with a deluge of feelings as his body ached in response. He closed his eyes. He had the gut-retching feeling that he had almost died here before; that this spot where he was standing was nearly his grave. He then looked over at Ollin who was walking up to them. Link stared up at him as he seemed to come across as a heinous dark shadow that towered over him. His insides began to shake.

Ollin looked down at the teen; alarmed. The boy looked terrified; as if death was looking him in the face. Ollin's guess was that Link must be stuck in a flash of memories mixed with reality. Ollin wasn't sure what to say or do. He bent down slowly and went to put his hand on Link's shoulder for reassurance. But Link dodged it; quickly rolling aside and then swiftly went to his feet. Ollin shocked by this exhibit went to his feet as well.

Link stared at Ollin as if he was death's keeper. Link's heart was racing; sweat dripping down his face. Ollin stepped toward Link to try once again to comfort him. Link reached for kei. Ollin stepped back; surprised by this response. "Link, can you hear me?" Ollin asked concerned for the teen. And then suddenly everything started to go black for Link. His legs began to buckle beneath him. His vision was leaving him and as it did the teen passed out; falling forward. Ollin caught him before he hit the ground.

"LINK!?" Navi let out a scream. She wasn't sure what was happening. She flew up infront of Ollin's face. "What happened?! Is he ok?!" She sent a flurry of questioned at him. "Does this have something to do with the missing time? Is he going to be alright? Is he hurt? What's going on? She was scared for Link's well being; terrified what all this odd behavior could mean.

Ollin picked up the teen slowly. "He just passed out. He'll be fine Navi, just calm down." He said not wanting her passing out as well. Ollin walked up to the tree laying the teen down under it. He made a clicking sound with his tongue.

Rue walked up to him slowly bending his head down to sniff his master. Ollin patted the loyal horse on the head. He stood up still petting the horse. "Good boy, Rue." He pulled a bag off of the saddle setting it on the ground near the teen. He pulled out a blanket rolling it up as a pillow. He rested it under the teen's head; sighing.

Navi watched Ollin quietly. She was trying to keep herself calm as best as she could. Why wasn't she freaking out like Link was? Why wasn't she remembering anything!! She let out a small whimper looking at Ollin.

Ollin picked her up looking her in the eyes. "You said that he had vivid dreams as if he was there. I'm sure remembering was like he was living it all over again. So it was a lot of mental stress and strain, along with the fact that he didn't get a lot of sleep last night either. Surely, you can understand that. So no worries, hey?""

Navi sat down looking at Link. Her heart sunk by the expression on the teens face, he looked like he was dying. She closed her eyes afraid of what happened over those missing weeks. Was all of this somehow her fault? She couldn't shake the feeling that somehow it was. "Why haven't I remembered anything?" she asked Ollin in a meekly voice; fearing that was the reason why.

Ollin shook his head. "I don't know Navi. I really don't understand what is going on; all I know was how Link was looking at me. It sent chills through me as if I had sent him to his grave." Ollin sighed as he looked over at Link wishing to get the teen's expression out of his head.

He let out another sigh witnessing the look on his face once more. He then looked to Navi. "You hungry?" Ollin asked the small faerie hoping to get their minds off of what happened. Navi nodded her head a little as she kept her eyes on her friend. She looked at Ollin as he moved his hands, digging through his bag. He pulled out some bread and held it to her. Navi pulled off a small piece and began to munch on it.

The two sat silently; eating. Each of them in their own thoughts though they both lead back to the same thing; the missing time and what was Link remembering.

-------------

-------------

Link moved his arm to his forehead. He could hear the crackling of a fire but he kept his eyes closed tight as he was still caught in some type of memorization. His mind was in a twist as his thoughts were running through his dreams and time now whilst mingling with his missing time. He was a ball of confusion and perplexing mayhem. A couple of tears went running down his cheeks. His heart was torn and fear was overcoming him. He didn't know what could have happened to Eznik or Autum.

Link's eyes flew open with that thought to find himself looking up at the tree above him. He shook his head trying to get a grasp on his thoughts. Eznik and Autum…he thought and rethought, struggling to pull up the full memory; just as gun shots and Celtic's screams rang through his head as if he was still living it right then and there. He raised his hands to his temples trying to balance his thoughts. But Celtic was dead; wasn't he? He _had to be_ but, what about Autum and Eznik?

He knew they were going to kill Autum for turning against her government. Was she already dead? And as for Eznik, would they kill him as well for helping Autum? He didn't know the laws or the rules of that 'government'; that…that _dimension_. It all came rushing back to him along with a flood of overwhelming emotions. How is it he forgot? How did Navi and he end up back here as if nothing had happened or was all of this only a dream?

Link closed his eyes as he tried to recover; parts of it still seemed like a dream. He had to decide if what he was remembering was real or not. The questions ran though his mind tearing his heart to pieces. He didn't know who was dead or alive; he didn't know how he and Navi escaped. Hell, he was never quite certain how he and Navi came to be there in the first place. It had something to do with the man that almost sent him to his grave, he believed.

But everything remained in a fog…he could only partially grasp it. He tried to figure out what the true scenario was; was it a dream or was it real? The questions ran though his mind tearing his heart to pieces. It had to be real or his heart would not ache this way. He realized _now_ that it was not a _dream_ but his missing time. And he had to find them; he had to find what happened to his new friends. One thing he knew for certain was that their lives depended on him. He didn't know a lot of things at this juncture but he knew he had to get back there.

Link's ears twitched as he heard Ollin and Navi chatting. He could just barely hear their voices, so he couldn't make out what they were saying. They seemed so far away at that moment. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears. His' ears lowered as he noticed that they had stopped talking. He rubbed his face as he looked at the two. He was back.

Navi and Ollin were both looking at Link. Navi jumped off of Ollin's shoulder flying as fast as she could to Link. She hovered in front of his face. "Hey you ok??" she questioned her friend. She studied his eyes; she could see tears forming.

Link took a deep breath. He then let it out slowly trying to relax some; trying to pull his memories into this moment in time. He rubbed his eyes one last time, nodding to his friend. "We need to talk to the Great Faerie." he declared as he looked at the two of them. Link then looked up at the sky. It looked to be about noon. He had lost more time trying to remember all of what happened. He couldn't waste anymore; he needed to talk with the Great Faerie.

"The Great Faerie? Why?" Navi questioned him. She didn't' understand what the Great Faerie could do to help them. She glanced at Ollin; who walked up to the two, bending down.

But Link went to his feet. "I think she might be able to help teach you how to teleport us back there again." he offered as he brushed off his tunic trying to keep his thoughts together. He knew he couldn't worry about what he feared was happening with his new friends; first; he needed to find out how to get back there.

"Teleport?" Navi questioned him. "How did… you… know I could teleport?" She was confused for she didn't remember revealing that skill to him; it was not something she spoke of freely; not a power she commonly used. But her guess was she must of teleported him in those missing weeks. She watched Link. His mind was clearly on other things. "You remember, don't you? What exactly happened Link?" she asked him, flying up to his face once more.

Ollin stood up looking at the two as he tried to decipher what was going on. He figured Link knew what he was doing, though one thing bugged him; he had never heard of faeries' being able to teleport. If that was true, then what had happened to them could have actually happened someplace else; another plane or dimension. He was quite curious; maybe the teleportation had caused them to lose their memories.

"I'm sure Link can explain what happened and what all he knows on the way to the Great Faerie's place. It seems he has indeed remembered the missing time. And apparently every minute of hesitation is wasting precious time now." Ollin spoke as he grabbed his bag.

Link nodded a little as he climbed onto Epona. "Your right, every minute we waste, someone could possibly be closer to their death." he alerted them as he grabbed the reigns to his horse. "We must hurry." he said as he kicked his heels into Epona. She let out a small whinny and took off running.

Ollin guided his horse next to Navi. She was watching Link run off. "Navi, come on; snap to it." He relayed as he patted his horse. "Rue, let's go." Ollin let out a yell and his horse took off after Link. Navi watched the two take off and shook her head. It all seemed to be happening so fast and she still didn't have a clue about the missing time. She so feared she was the cause of all that now had gone missing. She watched her friends riding off and realized she had no choice but to face it. She then flew as fast as her wings would carry her after the two.


	5. Chapter 4: Knowing the Past

Sorry for the lack of Updates ;_:. School has eaten all of my extra time. My goal is to finish this…. Yes.. *shifty eyes*. I have chapters written up ;.; so over the weekend I'll try to post up the ones that are ready to be posted up. Onward!! *runs off to finish homework*

Hero of Dimensions

Chapter 4: Knowing the Past

-----------------------

----------------

Felt like hours as the moments lingered in a rivaled state as the group traveled towards their destination. Link never said a word to the other two the whole trip. He kept his gaze ahead of him trying to keep his mind on what he needed to do now but his mind continued to stray off to Celtic's last moments. He knew that Celtic's final moments were in vain, they had to have been, for it seemed quite obvious that his death would have changed nothing for Eznik and Autum.

Link shook his head a little breaking his thoughts up as he noticed the forest ahead. He stopped Epona just outside of it. He climbed off of her, patted her on the head; thanking her as he then started to walk on into the forest. Epona started to follow after Link. Link glanced back at her, instructing her to stay as he attempted to smile a meager grin at the loyal horse as he left her behind.

Ollin caught up and quickly jumped off his horse. It looked like Link wasn't going to wait for them. He was set at his own pace, locked in his resolve and seemed unable to share the impending. Ollin looked back at Navi who was just then catching up to him. Ollin held out his hand for her to land on.

Navi collapsed onto his hand; panting. She wasn't use to flying that fast or for that long of a time. She closed her eyes. "Sorry." she puffed weakly. Ollin just shook his head as if to say no big deal. It's just that in Navi's mind she didn't understand what was going on and she felt like she just kept letting everyone down. The things Link had said about someone dying kept running though her mind. She didn't know who it was and it made her heart sink; especially since she could see what it was doing to Link. The least she could do was keep up, she thought.

"No ap--apology is needed Navi." Ollin sputtered as he moved her up to his shoulder so she could sit on it. Navi smiled a scantly smile at him as she tried to hold back the tears of her own disapproval. Ollin then swiftly headed into the forest after the teen. He seen Link just ahead and watched him head into a hidden cave entrance that was covered in vines.

Ollin quickly made his way to the entrance. He moved the vines aside as he and his little friend ventured into the cave. He observed the cave walls. The writings on the walls seemed to glow and it appeared to be in the ancient hyrulian language. His eyes followed the writings on the walls. He wondered what the writing said. He hoped it wasn't a warning. He then turned his attention to his blonde friend who stood at the end of the long tunnel.

Link looked up at the glowing lights that seemed to be falling from the ceiling of the cave. It looked almost like glittering snow. His eyes followed the falling lights to the small pond in the open area of this cave. He stared at his reflection in the water, as it was still. He seemed so far away from himself at the moment with his thoughts racing to his friends in need and the deeds he needed yet to accomplish.

Ollin walked up slowly to where the teen was as he looked at the open area of the cave in awe. He had never met the Great Faerie before, but he imagined this rooms' beauty would pale in comparison to hers. He looked over at Link who was bent down next to the pond.

Navi stayed quiet on Ollin's shoulder. She barely glimpsed the room. Her mind was still in a state of perplex. She didn't understand why she couldn't remember anything. She also was a bit worried about disturbing the Great Faerie. She felt horribly guilty about something; as if somehow all this was her fault and she feared the Great Faerie would recognize her guilt. Her eyes scurried around the room. Her ears suddenly perked as she heard a voice from behind.

"Young Hero, what has brought you here?" They all turned to look at the woman who spoke. She appeared to be in her late 20's and her beauty was indescribable. She had long blonde hair with vines intertwined in it. She wore a long dress made of the same vines along with other plants. She had large delicate green wings that fluttered slightly behind her. Her emerald green eyes studied the group as they studied her. When she asked the question she had no idea but now she knew by the expression the teen carried it wasn't good.

Link looked back at the Great Faerie; eyeing her. "You need to teach Navi how to teleport." he stated presumptuously; not wasting any time. He knew every minute he took explaining, the closer to someone's end.

The Great Faerie looked away from the teen. Her eyes trailed to Navi. "I knew this time would come, but it came much sooner than I anticipated or just sooner that I _wanted_ it to." she stated as she waltzed past Ollin and Navi and walked up to Link. She then looked down at the pond; trying to gather the words to explain.

"Please, Great Faerie. Time is not on our side I fear, if you could elaborate." Ollin spoke as he walked up to her. He looked into the pond at the Great Faerie's reflection. He studied her demeanor and then looked to Navi who too was studying the Great Faerie's expression.

The Great Faerie looked over at Navi as she decided it was time for her to explain as best as she could Navi's kismet. "As you know none of the other faeries are blessed with your gift of teleportation. And that is because you are not like them Navi, you see you were a gift from the Goddesses and pray tell; Destiny herself. You are a Dimensional Faerie; unique and highly treasured. You were brought to me by the Goddesses to watch over many generations of the hero." she explicated as she glanced over at Link. "But here you are already at my doorstep …not even one full life yet…could not even make it through one with your secret intact."

Navi stared at her confused. "W-what are you talking about? I've been reincarnated; over and over again. I have memories of all the old lives with the Hero of Time, of Link! Are you telling me all of that is nothing more than lies that you've implanted in me? Navi snapped at her. "I don't believe it! And I don't know why you would be feeding me this when Link is in dire need of help at this time." She didn't, couldn't believe what the Great Faerie was telling her. She was angry. This was far worse than she could imagine; everything she believed… the Great Faerie is saying is a lie.

The Great Faerie bent down inserting her hand into the pond; stirring it. "I never gave you those memories, Navi. All I gave you… was a _name_. You, no doubt took them from the stories you've heard from the young hero. You filled in the empty spaces that you had. The vacant places you had from the time before we sent you to Link. Destiny used a spell so you wouldn't remember your old life, because of what happened to the others faeries; to keep you safe from the truth. So you wouldn't have to endure it. No-one should have to live with such a burden."

Navi looked away as she ran everything thing though her mind. She closed her eyes as she held the temples on her head. She had no memories of any of this other stuff. She was even angrier that the Great Faerie was continuing on with this bullshit as if it was truth. But she knew this couldn't' be right! That this was all wrong; she wasn't some '_dimensional'_ faerie. Her memories were not borrowed. She was the reincarnation of the old Navi; the faerie she has always been. She was with Link all of those lives'; she was always, always there by his side through his many lives and challenges and that's the way she wanted it. It had always been her job; her assigned mission; to be able to carry through each life with Link and the burden he carried.

Link looked at Navi shocked by the information. This sure put a new spin on everything. In some ways he thought this could explain his unusual feelings for Navi and though he had never really thought about it; it did make sense, since none of the other faeries he had been around were able to teleport. He studied Navi. It looked like she was having a hard time dealing with this. He walked up to her and held out his hand to her. He knew time was ticking away, but he knew he couldn't let one friend fall for another.

Navi looked up at Link as she slowly climbed onto his hands. She then collapsed to her knees. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't understand what was going on. They were here to find their lost memories and now their trying to spring this on her; lost memories she had no idea were lost; while claiming her memories were not truly hers? She looked into Link's blue eyes hoping to see if he had the answer. Did he believe this line of crap…that she had not been there for him all his lives?

Ollin went over everything that the Great Fairy had said. He bit his lip as he thought about what to say. "The spell that Destiny put on Navi, do you think it could possibly cause her not to remember something that happened to her? I mean besides the things that Destiny sealed up."

The Great Faerie looked over at Ollin. "It is possible, but I don't know how her spell was created so I can not give any specifics on what all else could be involved." she rationalized as she looked at Navi and Link. She guessed that Navi forgot where ever she had teleported the young hero and apparently they need to go back. And this incident has forced her to have to tell Navi the truth of herself.

The Great Faerie knew where this was going. "If I break the spell on the young dimensional fairy, the stress and mental strain will affect her ability to teleport. Her body might not be able to take the mental stress as well and she might not even make it through the ordeal. It is far too complicated and too much to deal with without the proper timing and instruction. Not something to be hurried through, despite the dilemma that I can tell is at hand."

Link and Navi looked at the Great Faerie. Link shook his head. "Isn't' there some other way you can do it?" He tossed the question at her. He didn't want to force this upon Navi, because it sounded like her past was very painful. From experience he knew how it could tear someone up. "I personally question why you would bring this up at this time; knowing the timing." Link snarled, upset with the Great Faerie who he thought would help save the day but instead put but another damper apon it.

"Unfortunately, there is never a _good_ _time_ for such things as this. But what you are asking would bring this upon her anyway…so it's best she be told of such in advance." bellowed the Great Faerie as she looked away searching her mind for spells she knew. "I could do a spell that would slowly release the memories, but what memories awaken we have no control over. You won't know until they are; Navi. So there will be no way to prepare for such. As for time… it is not your time and so the memories you need may not be the first thing that you'll remember. So in some way's it is just as risky as remembering everything all at once for memories you are not prepared for could overload you emotionally whilst at the same time you worry for the memories needed."

Navi stared at Link's hand. It could risk her life trying to remember everything at once, but on the other hand she would know what happened and be able to save someone. Or she could go the other way not quite as risky and remember everything slowly, but risk another's life if the correct memories do not surface. She ran the equations and possibilities through her mind. What was she willing to sacrifice? What was she willing to give? These other memories that she didn't even know were missing…what were they even about? What would she gain? What would she suffer?

Navi stood up slowly and looked over at the Great Faerie. "I want to remember everything now…" she said nervously. She was going to sacrifice herself for someone that she didn't even remember. It made her feel valiant and at the same time she felt like she owed it to Link. Besides; now that her curiosity had been stirred she wanted to know the truth about who she was and what was so horrible in her past that Destiny would dare play her hand in all of this.

"No…" Link said quietly. "You're very brave but I'm not going to let you do that Navi... Someone else's life might be on the line, but I'm not willing to let you risk your life for such. Take your memories back slowly and we can pray to the Goddesses that they let the right memories surface. We can put our trust in the higher forces." Link looked at the Great Faerie avoiding eye contact with his friend. He learned a lot more about Navi in the time he spent on Eznik's ship and he was still trying to sort out his feelings for her, but his heart wouldn't let her sacrifice herself. Now he truly understood Celtic's dilemma; choosing one life over another; it's impossible. There had to be another way and hopefully their choice would not be in vain as Celtic's was.

Navi looked at Link. She knew that time was not on their side by his expression. She wanted to help him by remembering the things she needed to remember so to help those she had forgotten. "But Link, time is running out. I don't want someone to die when we could be helping. I feel like this is somehow my entire fault anyway."

"I don't know why you think that because it is not true." Link said looking at her a little confused by her guilty feelings. "Besides Navi even if you remembered everything right now and didn't die from it. You still risk not being able to teleport where you need to be. You still wouldn't be able to help and that would only make you feel worse. I know learning everything as fast as possible seems like it's the answer, but it could hamper helping those who need your help most." Ollin spoke up looking at the small faerie in Link's hand.

Navi looked at the group and then she looked at the ground. Ollin was right, though the feeling of putting someone else's life against the odds of her remembering was heart wrenching. What made it worse…was that she was the one that they had to depend on to get the right memories from. "O-ok." she quietly surrendered, though she didn't know if it was really the right decision.

The Great Faerie listened to each of them, it seemed they had all agreed on one thing. She walked up to Link and Navi holding out her hands. When Navi stepped onto her hand she walked over to the fountain. The Great Faerie walked into the fountain, standing beneath it and closed her eyes. She started chanting silently.

A light consumed Navi as the spell started to take effect on the small faerie. Navi let out a small cry and held her head as she sat on the Great Faerie's hands. She could feel some memories starting to rush back. It felt like a fast and powerful locomotive tearing through her. She could see what was happening as if was happening right then; as if the first time.

The light vanished as the Great Faerie stopped chanting. She looked down at the small faerie in her hands. She had a concerned look on her face as Navi stared down at the ground. She knew whatever Navi was remembering had consumed her.

"Navi??" Link asked her as he ran up to the fountain. He waded into the water up to the Great Faerie. He reached out and gently picked Navi up. "Navi??" the blonde called out to his friend afraid of what was happening; afraid of what memories were invading her.

After a few seconds Navi looked up at Link. Her eyes showed how lost she was. All she remembered was waking up in a weird place. Also meeting an older man, Eznik, who was helping Link who was injured for some reason? All she had was fragments of the memory that haunted her. She had the sick feeling that something was wrong, but there was no memory of what it was. All the memory had not come back. It was frayed in bits and pieces. "Did something happen to Eznik or is something going to happen to him?" she asked Link urgently.

Link nodded quietly, his guess was that she didn't remember what happened fully. "He's in trouble and so is his sister, Autum. Do you remember her?" he asked hoping to figure out how much she could remember.

Navi shook her head. "No…" she answered almost inaudibly holding her fingers on her temple. She was busy running everything through her head; trying to remember the full story; trying to figure out how she could teleport to Eznik; trying to recall his sister; trying to remember anything of use. She closed her eyes and whimpered. "I don't know how to get back there Link… He's going to end up dead, isn't he… if I can't figure this out?" Navi spoke panicked as she looked up at Link.

Closing his eyes, Link spoke calmly to her. "I don't know Navi. Though his sister I'm sure will be killed… Even if we were there I'm not certain we could stop it." Link offered as he looked at her wishing he knew what more to say to her. He was just as a lost as she was, it seemed. He didn't want someone to get killed, but time was ticking away along with the uncertainty of all of it.

Ollin had walked up to the fountain and was observing his two friends. "How do Dimensional Faeries teleport to other dimensions?" he questioned looking towards the Great Faerie. He prayed she might know of something that might be of benefit to help them along.

The Great Faerie shook her head a little. "I'm sorry I can't be much help. I don't know a lot about dimensional faeries." she said sighing as she looked towards Navi. "Navi was my first introduction to them." There had to be some way she could help them though. She thought harder and deeper. "I don't know how teleporting works… but maybe if you picture where you need to go you can figure out a spell to get there, you suppose Navi?"

Navi closed her eyes. It was the first useful suggestion for her to try. She had to take it and use it the best she could. But with her memory being limited the only thing she could remember was the room where she first met Eznik. Still she needed to get them there, even if it wasn't where Eznik was now. Maybe there might refresh her memory more so she could get them where they needed to be.

Navi clenched her first trying to concentrate. She pictured everything within the room. Eznik and his sister were depending on her along with Link who was taking all of this rather hard; a hero that can't get to the people he needs to save. She took a deep breath trying to calm her mind. She began to focus. A sensation ran though her, it felt like she was floating.

Navi's eyes shot open, with that her and the teen vanished in a flash. Ollin stared at where they once stood. "Navi?!? Link??" he yelled out as he looked around confused. No sigh of either of the two. Ollin took a step back trying to figure out what just happened. Could they have teleported? He studied the room noticing the Great Faerie was gone as well, leaving him alone.

Sighing, Ollin held the back of his head. He was once again left behind. "Guess I wasn't invited." he said out loud to himself. Glancing around the room he walked up to a corner and sat down. He would stay there for the rest of the day, just incase they returned. If the two didn't return by then he would head home, he decided.


	6. Chapter 5: The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

Link and Navi stood disorientated and confused after teleporting. Their surroundings were now different, yet recognizable to them. They were in the medical room where they first had met Eznik and they felt the familiarity of it all but memories had yet to catch up fully so they remained somewhat perplexed. Just then they heard a rattling noise behind them. Instinctively, Link turned quickly around pulling out his sword ready to defend. Navi flew behind Link's head for protection. She looked out from behind him, but was surprised to find nothing was there.

Link's eyes scurried from one side of the room to the other trying to uncover what made the sound. He didn't believe anyone else was on Eznik's ship from what he could remember. The thought that it could be those dimensional people who were after Autum ran through his mind as he held his defensive stance.

"Put your hands in the air!" a voice bellowed from behind them. "Drop your weapon now!" the voice snapped in a demanding tone. It was a female's voice, but unfamiliar to either of them.

Link bit his lip thinking what to do as his heart raced. Reluctantly with a sigh he slowly dropped his sword; listening to the clanging sound as it hit the ground waiting for some type of response. When none came, he slowly turned holding up his hands to face who had taken them by surprise and now held them prisoner. He was cautious as he'd rather not risk doing anything stupid, since he still was slightly disorientated from their teleportation; unsure of his new surroundings and just as unsure as whom was friend or foe.

Standing in front of the two was a young girl who looked to be in her mid-teens. She had red hair that was quite unkempt. She was clad in a brown t-shirt over another shirt with long black sleeves. She was holding two guns; one in each hand. One aimed at Link and the other at Navi, it seemed she wasn't taking any chances on either of these two escaping.

"Alright, who the hell are you two?" she questioned her hostages as her white cat tail swayed back and forth behind her. Her brown eyes studied their appearance. Their clothing was strange. It looked nothing of any fashion she had seen before. Her white cat ears twitched as she tried to decide who these two were. They didn't look like thieves or bounty hunters and they didn't even look to be anything from a merge, but the fairy had to be dimensional since they appeared on Eznik's ship from out of nowhere.

Link studied their captor. The girl seemed familiar to him. He suddenly realized she was one of Eznik's adopted daughters. He remembered the picture of her. "Please listen to us; we are friends of your father. He needs our help." Link pleaded with the redhead. He knew time was still not on their time and he wasn't sure how much time had passed here which worried him direly.

The girl scrutinized the two. "Like I'm going to fall for that…? You would think you could come up with something a little more creative than that… Sheesh… bounty hunters are lousy liars. So why don't' you just tell me where you have him before I blow one or both of you away." she scoffed, all the while keeping the guns positioned on the two.

Navi looked at Link and then to the girl. She looked nothing like Eznik. But she knew Link remembered more than her so she assumed he must be right about this girl. "We have no time for jokes or your suspicious ways. Eznik and his sister are both in trouble!" Navi declared as she walked out onto Link's shoulder snapping at the girl. "If we don't hurry… both of them will be killed!"

The girl eyed Navi as she listened to her words. Her heart wrenched at the sound of the words that they would be killed. Could she trust these two or was it just a trap; some elaborate scheme? If they weren't lying then she was wasting time that could be spent rescuing her father, but then again if they were lying she would just be wasting their time.

"Kick your sword over here…" The girl spoke quietly. She knew that she couldn't be too trusting; for it could cost her. "Once you do that sit down in that chair..." She nodded to a chair near Link. She kept her eye closely on the two.

"Don't you care that he could be dying!?" Navi snapped at the girl. She held her head frustrated and tired. This wasn't getting them any closer to helping Eznik or his sister. "It's ok Navi…" Her companion spoke gently. She looked at Link as he kicked his sword over to the girl.

Link looked back at the chair, glancing at the girl as he sat down. He'd rather not test fate right now, he wanted this girl to trust them and the quicker the better. He didn't want to do anything that would cause her doubt. He carefully studied her with his blue eyes as she put up one of her guns. She bent down and picked up his sword though she never took her other gun off of him.

The redhead bit her lip trying to figure out the best way to go at this. "Alright, let's get to the bottom of this, shall we? How do you know Eznik…?" she spoke as she dropped his sword over on a bed away from the two while she kept her gun directly aimed at Link.

"We were in poor shape after a fight that went bad and he saved our lives when my friend, Navi here… teleported us into this dimension by accident. You got to believe us. We owe our lives to him. And I don't wish to hurry you but time is not on our side right now, I fear for his safety along with Autum's." the teen explained to the cat girl. He'd rather not waste this time, but he knew he could not speed up trust. It must be earned. He only hoped his words would convince her.

The girl's ears perked as Link spoke. "What exactly are you saying happened to Autum and him?" she asked trying to get to the point of their story so to judge if it was true or not.

Link looked away running everything through his mind. He needed to figure out the simplest and quickest way to explain everything. "The elites came and took Autum and Eznik… I went with Celtic to a um… s-em—s-space station…, where we tried to rescue them but there were many men garbed in black armor. They held black strange weapons like your own. Celtic, he…" The teen fell silent unable to finish the sentence as the gunshots once more rang through his head. The look of despair covered his face.

Navi looked at Link. She still couldn't remember anything but it sounded like whoever this Celtic was, he did something that may have led to his death. She looked over at the girl who slowly put up her gun. Navi's guess the girl believed Link, which was good, because they were wasting time; and that solved the trust issue, but now they needed to save Eznik and his sister.

The girl looked away from the two. If the rumored elites had her father that meant the dimensional police had him. They would be interrogating Eznik about her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to regain some composure. She didn't like the thought of Eznik being tortured for something she had done.

Navi looked out at the two anguished teens. "We don't have time to be sitting around you two!! We need to find them!! We need to come up with a plan!" she spouted hysterically worried about what could be happening to Eznik.

The girl looked at the two. "Finding him isn't the problem… it's getting him out of there." The redhead spoke up. She let out a sigh and jumped up on a bed, sitting on it. Looking at them she studied them closely. "By the looks of it you two aren't from the merge either, so who knows how much help you can be…" Her ears drooped.

Link looked over at Eznik's daughter. He wasn't sure what to do or say. "What do you mean by merge?" He asked her. It was what Eznik had spoke to the man in charge of the black armor men about. His guess was it was something to do with their technology.

"Basically dimensional travel isn't public knowledge nor is it freely available. It is controlled and restricted. So am I to take it then that the dimensional government hasn't come to try to corrupt your dimension as of yet?" answered the distressed teen as she tried to rationalize to the two. She held her hand to her forehead trying to think of a plan to save Eznik and her aunt.

"What do you think they will do with Eznik and his sister?" Navi spoke up. Though she really didn't want to know, but it might give them some spec on how much time they had.

"Autum: I'm not sure why she was wanted by the dimensional police…So I have no idea what they will do with her. As for Eznik, he'll be interrogated by them to no end." she specified as she hopped off the bed and grabbed Link's sword. She walked up to the two and held it out to him; deciding at that moment that they were trustworthy. She then introduced herself, because it seemed they were the few who didn't know who she was. "I'm Brat." she announced as she tried to smile at the two as she worried for her father.

"I'm Link and this is Navi.." Link nodded to Navi who was studying Brat. Link took his sword and sheathed it. "Is there anything we can do to try to rescue them?" he questioned her.

Brat looked at Navi as Link got to his feet. "Is she a dimensional faerie?" she questioned Link. Navi crossed her arms. "I'm not a thing. I'm not senseless. You could just ask me." she snapped at Brat. She didn't really approve of this redhead. She just continued to waste precious time.

Brat scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, well… are you?" Brat smiled childishly at her. Navi looked away nodding. "That's good." Brat spoke out loud as she started to piece a plan together. She walked away from the two and started to pace.

Link glanced at Navi sighing as she sat down on his shoulder. Link knew that they couldn't depend too much on Navi for she really didn't know how to teleport aptly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Brat that or not.

Brat walked over to a cabinet and grabbed out a bag. She grabbed some things off of the shelves tossing the things into the bag. She zipped up the bag as she walked towards the door. Turning, she tossed the bag to Link. "Carry this… I'm sure we're going to need all the medical supplies we can get hold of."

Link caught the bag. He examined it then glanced back at the redhead as she walked out of the room. "Are you sure she's Eznik's daughter?" Navi questioned Link. Link nodded following the girl out of the room. He looked at Brat who was walking down the hall. She looked to be talking to herself as she walked ahead of them.

Link picked up his pace to catch up with her. "So, do you have a plan to get Eznik and Autum?" he asked. She seemed to be the only chance to help them, since they didn't even know how to fly a ship or have any idea as to they were being held.

The redhead looked him over; studying him. She nodded a little as she ran her plans through her head. "I have two … though how well these plans will work is in question. One… is just trying to break into the place. But breaking in will be just a bitch because of security. And then getting Eznik and Autum and then escaping is a whole other story. And the other plan… well, how good are you at acting? You'd get to play bounty hunter and me, your prisoner. And then from there, well it depends where I get taken and how well you can deal with dimensional police." She let out a small sigh knowing rescuing them was going to be a lot harder than it sounded and sounded impossible.

Link listened to her plans as he looked at the bag he was holding. Both plans sounded pretty risky, but it was all they had. "Which one do you think we would have a better chance of pulling off?" Navi spoke up. She sat down on Link's shoulder. At least this girl had some plans, better than none.

Brat let out a small sigh as she walked into a bedroom. It was the bedroom where Eznik had given Link some clothes to wear not that long ago. The bags of clothes still were on the bed. Brat walked over to the bags on the bed. She dug through them. "Security has probably been bumped up if they got Eznik in there since he has plenty of people trying to kill him and they'd like to keep him safe till they get the information they want from him. So to be honest I'm not sure if either plan will work but we got to try something, don't we?" Brat explained as she dropped one of the bags to the ground.

The redhead grabbed another bag opening it. She zipped up the bag putting the strap over her shoulder. She looked at her two new colleagues. She knew that with either plan they would be in great danger and didn't really want to risk that. "You know, you both could be killed; and I mean… probably will be. I can do this alone. After all it's father and aunt. I should be the one."

Link shook his head. "You're not doing this alone. Eznik and Autum are both of our friends. We went through a lot of trouble to come back here to rescue them. We're not going to be left out in the cold." he said with a small smile. Still he wasn't sure how much help he would be but he wanted to do anything he could to help.

Chuckling; Brat shook her head some. "Well, I guess we should get going then… maybe once I hack into their mainframe we can figure out what plan won't get you killed, her as a lab rat and me captured." she bayed as she walked past Navi and Link.

Link followed after her as they walked down the hallway. He looked out the windows of the endless night sky. The beauty of the sky seemed to still capture him. He shook his head out of the stare and continued following the cat girl.

"Where have you been? Why don't you hang around Eznik? He seemed to have no idea where you were." Navi asked Brat as some more of her memory seeped back. She remembered Eznik seemed to avoid the questioned when Link asked where she was. "He maybe a bit annoying but other than that he's a nice guy. He also misses you a lot, too. I could read it in his face."

Brat halted in the hall as her tail slowly came to a stop. She looked back at the two; studying them once more. It seemed they knew her father pretty well. "I did something I'm not proud of and because of such anyone who is around me suffers my crime. I rather not have my father suffer because of something I did." She walked on into the docking bay.

Link glanced over at Navi; it seemed wandering around the ship was helping her retrieve some of her memories. It bothered him though, Brat's answer to why she wasn't around her father. He wondered what she could be talking about. He walked into the docking bay and looked at the small ship. He remembered seeing similar contraptions when he was at the spacestation with Celtic.

Brat opened the ship's door and walked in; heading to the bridge she dropped the bag to the ground. She sat down in the captain's chair. She shoved some sketch books off the console to make room so she could see everything she needed to.

Navi jumped off of Link's shoulder and flew into the small ship. She looked around and followed after Brat. She watched Brat typing on the ship's computer. She flew up and landed on Brat's head. "So what did you do?" she rudely questioned the redhead.

Brat's ear twitched as Navi landed on her head. She typed a few things on the keyboard. "I don't think it matters…" she answered quietly. That was the last thing she wanted to think about was what she did. It was something that her conscience would never let her forget. Something she would never forgive herself for. Something it seemed she would always pay for but by no means did she want anyone else to pay.

Link walked into the room looking around. He walked up and sat in the chair next to Brat. He glanced at the screen that she was using. It was full of numbers and weird symbols; he wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Considering you say who ever is around you suffers and we are going to be around you… well, I think we have a right to know." Navi interrogated Brat. She couldn't believe that there was something so bad that Brat would have a reason to basically disown her father who cares dearly for her.

Brat looked at Link out of the corner of her eye. She didn't really like this faerie butting into her personal business. "Hacking a high security system requires some concentration… so why don't you be quiet for a bit." she said as she poked Navi with one of her fingers. "Unless of course you don't mind letting Eznik be tortured more…"

Navi jumped off of Brat's head and flew over to Link. She landed on Link's shoulder and sighed. She rubbed her eyes some. Teleporting had taken a lot more out of her than she wanted to admit. She looked over at Link, then away.

Brat sighed as she avoided eye contact with the two. She started typing on the keyboard again. Her mind lost in the codes and inscriptions that filled the screen. Her eyes ran up and down the screen. She then started to turn on switches on the control panel. She typed in a few more things.

Minutes passed like hours in the heavy anticipation but finally Brat leaned back in her chair as the files started to translate. Her eyes darted through the words trying to find what she wanted to know. She gasped and her eyes widened as she looked away from the screen.

Link and Navi watched Brat's reaction. "What did you find?" Link spoke up breaking the silence. He had a bad feeling by Brat's expression something happened. He's heart started to ache as he had a feeling that time indeed was now against them.

Brat closed her eyes. "They …executed… …Autum…" She managed to get out as her voice cracked. She was trying her best not to cry. It hurt unimaginably but she didn't like to cry in front of others especially strangers. She declined, even as much as it hurt. Still the tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Link looked away as his heart cringed. They were too late! Autum was gone; dead. He had let her down! Link closed his eyes… it didn't seem real. He prayed it wasn't real. He opened his eyes as he felt Navi grab onto his collar. He looked at her as she buried her face into his shirt.

Link moved up and grabbed her. His guess her memories were coming back and she knew who Autum was now. He held her close as she let out a small whimper. He looked over to Brat who had gone back to the computer. Her eyes were watery. He could see that she was fighting the tears.

Navi held onto Link. All she had were empty feelings that had no memories. All she knew was the heartache of this news even though she didn't' remember who Autum was. She held tightly onto his collar whimpering as tears ran down her cheeks.

Link looked away from Brat. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Find anything about Eznik?" he asked with a quivering voice trying to hold back his own emotions. He was hoping to change the topic. He didn't want to hear if Eznik was gone as well. He didn't know if he could take that.

Brat eyes darted over to Link. "We have 8 hours to make a decent plan…and execute it. 4 of which will be getting there. We go in get Eznik and then we are going to the morgue… We are getting Autum's body. If we don't they will just defile her. She deserves an honorable burial on her home planet."

Navi looked over at Brat. They are going to get Autum's body? That would make everything more complicated then it already is, but then again it was Eznik's sister, Brat's aunt, how could they not? Navi leaned against Link's chest as she stood on his hand. Her heart filled with emotions and her mind clouded as all she had was wads of feelings and fragmented memories.

Link looked away nodding. "Are we going in blind or do we have map of the place?" he asked Brat maintaining his strength by trying to figure out the rescue within his head. His mind was fogged from Autum's death, but he could not let that affect him or he wouldn't be any help in rescuing Eznik.

Brat typed on the keyboard and then turned the screen to Link. "We got a full map. I got everything… from the cell they are holding Eznik in… to what morgue number they have Autum in. So we'll have the main setup at least. The problem is getting in there without being noticed or else making a big enough distraction; whichever we chose."

Brat leaned back in her chair. She looked out of the window at the endless sky. Her mind wondering off trying to figure out just how she was going to get her father out of there without getting herself captured or getting her new allies killed. This by far was going to be the most stupid and ill-advised thing she had ever attempted. She was without her trusted crew and she had two non mergers with her that seemed to know little about technology and less about the weaponry of this dimension. How much help would they really be? She was afraid they'd be more of a liability than anything else. She moved her hand though her bangs; thinking; trying to reassure herself while keeping her mind off Autum.

Brat glanced over at the two. She could tell the faerie was worn out; her guess was from the teleport. Who knows how far their real dimension was from there. "Navi you should go rest. We are going to be depending on you for our plan to work. If you're tired and worn out you will not be able to help us. There's a room back there that you can rest in." Brat pointed out the direction of the room. "It will be an open room, it's a bit of a mess but the bed is made and the sheets are clean."

Navi looked at Brat. She looked down; she wasn't someone who they should rely too much on. She was a faerie with half of her past and powers gone. She looked up at Link. She had a couple of tears running down her cheek.

Link smiled at her. "I believe Brat is right, Navi. You should get some rest. You have had a rough morning; I'm sure some rest will help." He patted her gently on her head. He looked up at Brat who was looking back out the window.

Link went to get up, but Navi jumped off of his hand. "I can find the room myself." She jumped up and flew off. Her heart falling to pieces, she had emotions but no memories to connect them to. She flew into the low lit room. She flopped down on the pillow and curled up whimpering.

All that ran through her mind was the screams and cries of familiar voices though she couldn't decipher who the voices belonged to. All she knew they were screaming in pain for their lives. Screams that felt to be from loved ones… as for others just pleas not to die.


End file.
